


In Between Text

by InudaTheFox



Series: GAMERVERSE [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Cuties, Djdjdjff im sorry this is a mess, Dream/reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kisses on cheek, M/M, Multi, Nightmare/reader - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a disaster bi its canon there ya go now stop asking, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, So is Dream, This is why im not allowed to tag stories, Three bis sitting in a hottub 5 fert apart cuz theyre not gay, Uhhhh nightmare is bi too, Undertale Spoilers, gamerverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox
Summary: Mini stories and oneshots between the lines of (Y/N)'s adventures- stuff not explicitly written, but have certainly happened.More characters added as Playing Beneath Ground goes on.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: GAMERVERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561072
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	1. Kiss the Skele!!!!

Prompt 1: Kiss on the Cheek  
Characters: Reader, Nightmare! Sans, Dream! Sans (Minor)

You’ve kissed a lot of people in your lifetime.

Maybe not your current one, but definitely your previous one- men and women alike flock to you like birds looking for their favorite meal, and who were you to refuse their request?

Now, there were only a handful that got kisses on the lips (like your previous boyfriends and girlfriend), but in the end everyone got kisses- of course, most were on the cheek, as you had relationships to maintain and all.

But… never once have you given a kiss to anyone in this lifetime, except maybe Toriel and Flowey- but even those had just been on the forehead!

So when Nightmare had stared up at you with wide, gleaming pinpricks and no small amount of awe, you couldn’t resist the smile litering you lips, just as you lean over and peck his cheek.

Delight and amusement flutters in your eyes, watching as filters of plum magic rush to his cheeks, coloring them magnificently in a stain of purple that glows against his white bones.

He sputters, flinching back from you, yelping when he falls over to a heap in his effort to get away from you. You raise a hand to your mouth, trying to hide your mirth- though, your shaking shoulders gives you away quite obviously.

“W-Wha-?!” He buzzes, face flushing even more at your delight, “W-What the hell was tHAT?!”

You blink, eyelashes fluttering, in confusion, tilting your head questioningly, though a smile was still splayed out on your lips, “What? Never had a kiss before, Nighty?” You wonder innocently, bringing up a hand to thumb at your lips in thought, privately enjoying the flush that spreads even further against your friend’s cranium.

Hesitantly, he shakes his head, leaving you to gasp, aghast, “You’ve never had a kiss before?!” You wonder, and when he shakes his head again, you scowl cutely, “I must fix this!

Before he can move away, you grip his shirt, pulling him over to you. Once situated in your grasp, you whirl him around and start kissing against his cheeks softly, never thoughing his lips- teeth?- with your own, watching him light up brighter and brighter until his bones felt like actively touching a burning lightbulb.

It’s only then that you let Nightmare go, watching him fall to a heap and groan pathetically, even as you laugh heartily.

It’s only then that Dream walks into the clearing, freezing when he sees his defeated brother and a smiling human girl.

“...Please tell me you didn’t steal my brother’s soul, (Y/n).”

Your coy smile is enough to tell him what he needs to know, and only a glance at his brother shows the baby pink chapstick marks. His bones pale, turning his body to run when he’s tackled to the ground by a grinning human.

“You gotta get kisses too, Dream!”

He claws at the ground, face flushing yellow, “NooooOOO!”

The rest of the day is spent giving your embarressed skellies kisses, and you can greatly say that it was the most amusing day of both your lifetimes.

(You, hours later, ignore the messages given to you by the system.)

( **[+2’000 REP with Nightmare!] [+2’000 REP with Dream!]** )

(Your eyebrow twitches upon reading the final message.)

( **[Twin Romance Route chosen!]** )

(Yeah, no, fuck that.)  



	2. Sunshine Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its nap time its nAP TIME ITS NAP TIME

**_Prompt 2: Napping_ **

_ Characters: Reader, Dream, Nightmare _

Since arriving in Dreamtale and being kicked out of the village for befriending and defending Nightmare, you’ve pretty much had nowhere to actually  _ sleep. _ Sure, the grass was kinda comfy, but the spring air- full of pollen and other annoying natural chemicals- made you sneeze a lot and eyes water up, so you wouldn’t be able to sleep comfortably- but where else did you have to go?

You’d sighed, and accepted your fate, only to be surprised when the very next day, Dream brought you a tarp, thick sheet, pillows and a wool blanket. It didn’t take much to tie the sheet around the trees to make a hammock, using your strings to make sure it stayed in position, while using the trees to hang the tarp, making use of it’s obsessive size to keep any rain away from you and your new bed.

Once finished establishing your new bed’s post, you threw the three pillows on it, as well as the thick wool blanket and can only nod, satisfied.

Sleeping in the hammock was great- it  _ felt _ great- and you were always warm during those cold nights.

But it was napping during the day that was your favorite pastime- other than, of course, annoying your favorite skellies- in the soft sunshine, heating your skin in a pleasant breeze without being overbearing.

If you weren’t training or hanging out with the twins, you were napping in your hammock.

(Even years later, after you give Frisk your bed, you sleep in a hammock. Old habits die hard, after all.)

Sometimes, you nap with Nightmare or Dream- those were the  _ real _ good days, when you all just got to live peacefully without anyone bothering you.

So when you wake up from your daily nap, bleary eyed and being snuggled by two skeletons, you couldn’t find it in yourself to really care about getting up, only groaning in disappointment on how the chirping of those  _ goddamn birds _ woke you up.

But, you made do, moving the blanket with your foot and shielding you and your friends from the cold breeze of the early spring morning.

You turn on your side, allowing both to curl up by you- Nightmare clinging to your waist, and Dream gripping your shirt, soft snores escaping them.

Reaching out, you rub Dream’s cheek, blinking in stunned awe when the skeleton purrs and nuzzles your hand.

And apparently, his purring activated Nightmare’s, and now you’re lying between two purring godly skeletons who’re nuzzling you in their sleep. You feel Nightmare’s second hand, which hadn’t been gripping your waist, move and rest at you hair, and a wave of drowsiness floods you.

Yawning, you nuzzle into the covers, surrounded by twins who radiant warmth, not unlike that of the sun, and you can’t help but smile tiredly.

That’ll end up being one of the most peaceful and plentiful naps that you’ll get during your stay in Dreamtale.

You can’t really say that you hated it.

You just  _ can’t. _


	3. Who Said First Impressions were Important?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad family is bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya: Soul of Integrity
> 
> Daisy: Soul of Bravery
> 
> Hugo (sweet baby): Soul of Kindness

**_Prompt 3: Who said first impressions are important again?_ **

_Characters: Reader, Daisy, Maya, Hugo_

Daisy Tyreen always knew her family were high up on the chain, and knew just how influential they were too.

Not to mention the absurd lineage that’s still showcased, even four hundred years later.

Mages- their family were the direct descendants of two of the original mages that locked the monsters underground.

Bravery, the front-line battle mage.

Kindness, the healing and barrier mage.

Two very different kinds of people that came together for one common goal, which is _apparently_ how they “fell in love”.

Utter bullshit- they got together due to the other being strong, so their children would be even stronger than their parents. The line just continued on, bringing in others from lost or faint mage lineage, and incorporating them into their high lifestyle.

Daisy, direct descendant of Bravery, and the only child in five generations to be born with an orange soul right off the bat, _despised_ their- _her-_ lifestyle.

And when her baby brother, Hugo, was born with a completely green soul, she knew their life just got a whole hell of a lot harder.

And she felt bad, because Hugo was an amazing brother who deserved a whole lot more than he got.

Any toy he could ever wish for he could get, but platonic and healthy relationships?

Yeah, those pretty much didn’t exist at this point- _that,_ Daisy knew as a fact.

At least, she _thought_ she did- then Maya Radonna, a perfect integrity soul with a knack for ballet, popped into her life without any sort of warning, and it was like everything Daisy’s ever learnt about people was flushed down the drain.

The two often spent time together once introduced, and even snuck Hugo out a few times when they ran out to play, despite their four-year age difference.

But _then_ Daisy’s parents decided they didn’t _want_ a daughter; only a _son._

So, in the darkness of the night, Daisy snuck out with Hugo in her arms, met up with Maya, and both ran up the cursed mountain- Mt. Ebott, where thousands of monsters were said to be laid under the surface, just waiting for some more humans to fall down.

They were going to jump down, and hope for the best.

So, upon actually _jumping_ down, they weren’t expecting to be caught by a beautiful teenager with flowing (h/c) locks tied into low twin pigtails, an ankle-length, sleeveless floral lavender and white apron dress, white flats, black socks, round violet-rimmed glasses, and a lilac headband with stitched on buttercups holding them in an aura of pink and violet.

The aura had set them down on the flowerbed of golden buttercups, just as the teenager hurried over to them- a soft, teasing smile flickering on her lips.

Daisy had stood sharply, brushing in front of her younger friend and brother, eyeing the girl distrustfully, “Who’re you?”

(E/c) eyes gleam in curiosity, head tilted and lips stretching into a grin, voice soft, “The name’s (Y/n), my dear,” she’d answered, simply amused by this child, “and you are?”

Not liking this woman one bit, Daisy glares, but knows proper etiquette- it was just about drilled into her, after all- “...Daisy.”

(Y/n)- what a peculiar name… wasn’t there a girl named (Y/n) who went missing years ago, right around Mt. Ebott? Daisy doesn’t remember much of it, but apparently her father was the former mayor of Ebott City who died of heartbreak. She’s never heard anything of a “mother”- tilts her head to the otherside, face twisting into an entirely different expression, “Oh, no last name?”

Feeling a swell of fury settle in her chest, the amber-eyed girl snarls, never noticing the flinch Maya gave, “You didn’t give me yours, so why the fuck should I give you mine?!” She spat, glaring daggers into the older female.

The female sighs, puffing up with a huff, and raises her right hand, the ring sitting on her index finger glowing eerily, levitating the two up in the grand show of magic, startling the two children.

Though, Hugo only laughs- clapping his little hands together excitedly.

“W-What the hell?!” Feeling a swell of panic settle in her chest, Daisy wiggled around mid-air, arms swinging wildly. Maya, on the other hand, merely stilled, eyeing the older girl in interest, holding the giggling baby to her chest.

“What about you, dearie?”

The question snaps the girl out of her reverie, blue eyes meeting kind, glowing irises that gleam in consideration.

Maya blinks owlishly, pointing to herself in confusion.

“Yeah- got a name for you and the baby?”

The ravenette glances down at the green blanketed bundle, then back to her friend, eyes shifting back to face those glowing irises, “I’m…” she pauses, “...Maya Radonna, and this,” she gestures gently to the baby clapping excitedly in her arms, “is Daisy’s baby brother- Hugo.”

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow, an amused smile twitching upon her lips, “‘Maya’?” She wonders, index finger and thumb rubbing at her chin thoughtfully, “Dear, is that a pun I hear? Because that sounds a _lot_ like “maya blue”- ‘ya know, the color? The one you’re _wearing?”_

Maya feels herself flush, whining dejectedly, stuffing herself in Hugo’s stomach- to which he only babbles confusedly, gripping on her long, neat, and silky ink locks.

The teenager only laughs, making twisting turns throughout the ruins, eyes alight in amusement, “Well, aren’t ‘y'all an interestin’ bunch?” She titters, stopping by the Spider Bakesale, purchasing two spider donuts and gifting them to the fallen children. Daisy only grumbles, while Maya hums a quick “thank you” and digs in, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

(Y/n) shakes her head, grin twisting onto her face, and moves towards her house, skipping along the puzzles and pathways, passing monsters that coo and wave joyously.

Daisy gapes- the legends on monsters were _nothing_ like this! They weren’t nice- only evil, soul sucking devils!

“Monsters are made of compassion, ‘ya know,” (Y/n) hums, breaking the children’s swirling thoughts, “Compassion, love and hope- they represent everything good with the world. Humans…” she frowns thoughtfully, tilting her head, “...are nothing but torn hypocritical vices of the highest degree.”

Maya nods, tightening her grip on Hugo who only babbles quietly, while Daisy crosses her arms over her chest, eyeing the multiple Froggits and Loox waving at you with large grins and bright eyes. She even seems some monsters children, all wearing striped clothing, hopping around, playing hop-scotch.

“...Humans _are_ quite terrible,” Daisy conseeds, eyeing the teen up and down.

If only she was a few years older, she’d most _certainly_ be chasing that cute little mage’s tail.

“Indeed they are,” (Y/n) muses, skipping slowing to brisk walk, “I think they all share the term ‘wolves in sheep’s clothing’ quite well, don’t you agree?”

The raven-haired ballerina tilts (Y/n)’s way, frowning thoughtfully, “I personally think they’re more akin to the phrase ‘stay foolish to stay sane’, but I suppose yours works too,” she mumbles, leaning back mid-air.

Daisy rolls her eyes, huffing, but can’t refute either of the females, “I _guess_ you got a point,” she grumbles, brushing a hand through her thick, wild unbound hair- her hair band snapped during the fall- that only fell back into her eyes, causing the hispanic girl to huff again.

Well… maybe these "monsters" won't be so bad after all, if this girl is anything to go by.


End file.
